Word of the Witness
The '''Word of the Witness '''is a massive sketch filled with timelines and notes about Cole, Cassie, Jennifer, and others. It includes years of major events, dates of birth and death, and miscellaneous notes about significant pieces of information. It appears to be a guide for the Army of the 12 Monkeys. History 1879 The Word of the Witness is written by Athan Cole in London. As a young man, he struggles with the visions he sees as a result of being Primary. At the urging of his guardian, Sebastian, Athan chooses to put all of his visions down on paper, resulting in the Word of the Witness, called such because at the time, the Army of the 12 Monkeys, and even Athan himself, believed him to be The Witness. 1961 The Word of the Witness is in the possession of Dr. Albert Kirschner in East Berlin, Germany. Ramse notices a reference to Titan in the top right corner of the sketch. Moments before splintering, he tears off the coordinates in an effort to find and kill The Witness. 1960s - 1989 In an unknown year, the Army flee Germany but could not leave the Word behind. Afraid to move the document via official channels, they smuggle the manifesto in the frame of an antique painting called "Constance." However, the painting is stolen and lost to the Army for decades. 1989 The painting of Constance resurfaces at an auction house. Cassie, Cole, Jennifer, and Deacon arrive at the auction house with the intent of stealing the document. However, they need to keep causality intact, and allow Olivia to purchase the document. Therefore, their heist involves photocopying the Word and returning it to the painting without a trace of their presence. While Jennifer is photocopying the Word, she intentionally covers up information that reveals Athan is Cassie and Cole's son. After the heist, Olivia purchases the painting and brings it to the mansion. 1990 Cassie brings the photocopies of the Word to her mother, a prominent psychologist, for help interpreting it. Cassie's ultimate goal is to save her son. 2016 Jennifer Goines stumbles upon the Word in the mansion and sees the date of her own death. 2046 The team returns from 1989 with copies of the Word, which gives them prominent leads in their hunt of Athan. Deacon struggles with personal feelings on inadequacy after realizing he is the only member of the team not mentioned in the Word, nor in any of Jennifer's visions. Significant Revelations * Jennifer Goines will die on September 23, 2044. * In 2045, Titan is located at coordinates in Colorado. * Athan Cole is conceived outside of time in the House of Cedar and Pine by Cassandra Railly and James Cole * Athan Cole attends a recruiting event in December 1953. * References to prominent artists, such as Beethoven and Van Gogh, among other notes, indicate to Dr. Railly that Athan is troubled and uncertain, potentially even resisting his "purpose." * Sebastian dies in 1899 at the Red Death Masquerade, labeled "The Red Death - Two pence for a pauper" on the Word.